


The aftermath of Mount Weather

by AmyKabbykru



Category: The 100 kabby
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyKabbykru/pseuds/AmyKabbykru
Summary: I  was looking thought my iPad that I haven't used in years and found this fan fiction the I write after season 2. And thought I would post it. Not sure if I will write more let. Hope you like it.Summary :It's 3 months after the end of season 2, and everyone in camp Jaha was trying to move on from the events that happened in Mount Weather. But it easily for some than others.It starts with the aftermath of the events of mount weather, and ends with people finding - their place on the ground and some will find love. But in the end will everyone find their happy ending.





	The aftermath of Mount Weather

Chapter 1 : Prologue : The aftermath 

Clarke Griffin is trying to ran away from everything she did in mount weather and everything is did to get her friends out of mount weather, but she can't ran away from it forever. Sooner or later she will have to face her past and deal with what she did before she can move on with her life and put it to rest once and for all. 

Abby Griffin is putting a brave face on, her leg in healing well, and her and Kane is growing closer by the day. But she is having nightmare about the events that taken place in mount weather and she won't talk to anyone about them, not ever Kane. But she as turned to drunk in the aftermath, she as kept it from everyone for 2 months but people are starting to worried about her drinking. And has people worry and try to talk to her about her drinking, the more she pull away and pushes them away. Can anyone get thought to her before it's too late. 

Marcus Kane is dealing with the event that happened in mount weather better than anyone. But has he really deal with it or just put it to the back of his mind. 

Jackson was not there, but he is worried about his friend Abby Griffin and the others. 

Raven is putting on a brave face, her leg is getting worst and she won't tell anyone. But how long can she kept it from everyone, before she as to face the fast the her leg is getting worst. 

Everyone deal with tragedy in their own ways, for some they ran away from what they did, some turns to drink, some ran away from facing the truth and pain and some Try's to help their friends deal with the tragedy and help them heal. But sometimes you can't help people until their are ready to help themselves or face what they did. 


End file.
